


Someone Who Understands

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: This is written in Buffy’s POV.





	Someone Who Understands

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Buffy’s POV.

I was sleeping over at Marty’s house as we intend to go to the mall tomorrow. I decided to look through his old photos while he was getting changed into his pajamas. After some digging, I find a photo of a young girl in a backpack. On the back, there was some small, awkward handwriting that read Margot Partee 2008. Funny, Marty never mentioned having a sister? Marty walks back into his room from the bathroom. 

 

“Marty, I didn’t know you had a sister. How old is she?" I ask quizzically.

 

"Um, actually, I don't have a sister," He mumbles nervously.

 

"What do you mean?" I ask, “She has your last name, and she looks just like you,” I finish, noticing the way Marty flinches at the word ‘she.’

 

"That picture isn't one of my relatives."

 

"So who is it?"

 

"Me." He looks to the ground.

 

"I'm confused. How can this be you when this is clearly a picture of a girl?"

 

"I was a girl. I was born a girl. I-I'm trans Buffy," He nervously says, obviously scared. 

 

I get up and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He stands still, basically frozen, before relaxing and returning the hug. 

As we hug, I whisper to him, “I am too.” 

 

He pulls away from the hug, seemingly shocked, “You are?”

 

“I haven’t transitioned. Hell, I haven’t even come out to my family yet! I respond.

 

We hug again, tears in our eyes. Finally, someone who understands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically M/M because if this one-shot Buffy is also transgender FTM.


End file.
